


Father's Day

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [35]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Renee's daughter has a Father's Day gift for Dean.





	Father's Day

Dean looks over at Renee, rolling his eyes when he sees that she is recording a video.  “You’re insane,” he says.

 

“So you’ve told me on many occasions,” she responds.

 

Dean turns his attention to Renee’s daughter, Emily.  She may be Renee’s daughter, but Dean’s helped raise her since she was two.  He’s loved her as if she was his own.  He takes the box from her as she steps over.

 

“For me?” he asks.

 

Emily nods.  “For Father’s Day.  It’s Father’s Day.”

 

Dean smiles at her as he pulls the lid off the box.  “I suppose it is.”  He pushes the paper to the side to reveal a folded shirt.  He pulls it out to read what it says.

 

“Read it out loud,” Renee says.

 

“Daddy, you are as smart as Iron Man, as strong as Hulk, as fast as Superman, as brave as Batman, you’re my favorite superhero.”  Dean isn’t sure why the emotions flow through the way they had when he read it.  It’s not like he hasn’t heard Emily call him Daddy before.  He clears his throat as he looks at Emily.  “I love it, Baby.”

 

“There’s more, Daddy,” Emily says.

 

“There is?”  He sets the shirt on the table before he pulls the picture from the box. 

 

“You have to read this out loud, too,” Renee says.

 

Dean looks at her and raises an eyebrow.  “Okay.”  He moves the box off his leg as Emily moves in closer to him.  “Daddy, I may not have your smile or your eyes, but from the very first moment, I knew I had your heart.  Just like you have mine.”  He lifts Emily onto his lap before he continues reading.  “You have loved me like I was your daughter even though you didn’t have to.  You read me bedtime stories.  You tuck me into bed at night.  You hold me when I’m scared.  You make laugh when you tickle me.  There’s only one thing missing now, Daddy.”  He chokes up at that, knowing where this is headed.  He drops his head forward and covers his eyes.

 

“Daddy, finish reading,” Emily says.  She leans in and kisses his cheek.  “You aren’t done.”

 

Dean clears his throat as he lifts his head again.  “I know, Baby.”  He shoots a look over at Renee before looking back down at the picture.  “There’s only one thing missing now, Daddy.  Along with your heart, I want your name.”  He wipes his eyes, no longer able to hold the tears back any longer.  “Will you adopt me, Daddy?”  He puts the picture on the table before pulling Emily into a tight hug.  He can’t help but continue to cry softly as he holds her.

 

“Daddy, why are you crying?” Emily asks as she hugs Dean.  “You should be happy.”

 

Dean chuckles as he pulls back.  “I am happy, Baby.  So happy.”  He runs a thumb over her cheek.  “I would love to adopt you, Baby.”

 

Emily beams at him.  “You’ll really be my Daddy?”

 

“For as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
